Medical devices such as ophthalmic lenses are made from a wide variety of materials. In the contact lens field materials are broadly categorized into conventional hydrogels or silicone hydrogels. Recently, the use of silicone-containing materials (silicone hydrogels) has been preferred. These materials can vary greatly in water content. However, regardless of their water content, silicone materials tend to be relatively hydrophobic, non-wettable, and have a high affinity for lipids. Methods to modify the surface of silicone devices by increasing their hydrophilicity and improving their biocompatibility are of great importance.
A number of copolymers for surface coatings have been investigated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,958,169 discloses providing a medical device formed from a monomer mixture comprising a hydrophilic device-forming monomer including a copolymerizable group and an electron donating moiety, and a second device-forming monomer including a copolymerizable group and a interactive functional group; and, contacting a surface of the medical device with a wetting agent including a proton donating moiety reactive with the functional group provided by the second lens-forming monomer and that complexes with the electron donating moiety provided by the hydrophilic lens-forming monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,310 discloses a method of modifying the surface of a medical device to increase its biocompatibility or hydrophilicity by coating the device with a removable hydrophilic polymer by means of reaction between reactive functionalities on the hydrophilic polymer with functionalities that are complementary on or near the surface of the medical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,559 discloses a method of modifying the surface of a medical device to increase its biocompatibility or hydrophilicity by coating the device with a removable hydrophilic polymer by means of reaction between reactive functionalities on the hydrophilic polymer which functionalities are complementary to reactive functionalities on or near the surface of the medical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,839 discloses a method for improving the wettability of a medical device, comprising the steps of: (a) providing a medical device formed from a monomer mixture comprising a hydrophilic monomer and a silicone-containing monomer, wherein said medical device has not been subjected to a surface oxidation treatment; (b) contacting a surface of the medical device with a solution comprising a proton-donating wetting agent, whereby the wetting agent forms a complex with the hydrophilic monomer on the surface of the medical device in the absence of a surface oxidation treatment step and without the addition of a coupling agent.
Many copolymers are currently made using conventional free radical polymerization techniques with the structure of the polymer being completely random or controlled by the reactivity ratios of the respective monomers. By using controlled free radical polymerization techniques one is able to assemble copolymers in a controlled fashion and, in turn, they show completely different solution and coating properties than copolymers prepared using conventional free radical polymerization techniques. Controlled free radical polymerization can be conducted by a variety of methods, such as ATRP (atom transfer radical polymerization) and RAFT (Reversible addition-fragmentation chain transfer polymerization).